federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xeno
The Xenos, also called Metal Beings, were a subterranean from the Alpha Quadrant. The species originated on the planet Xenox V, a planet located in an unknown sector of space. Xenox V was destroyed in a around the time the Iconians were supposedly killed off by the other races of the Alpha Quadrant. Xenos were among the first races to flourish in the Alpha Quadrant, through the actions of the . History The Xenos were a warlike race that lived underground in a technologically-modified city made of metal. Their technology rivaled that of the Iconians of the time, and their population was one million. After a thousand years of prosperity, A few Xenos formed a government and called it the "Coalition", basically a council. Around the time of them finding out the sun was going they used the Techno-Organic slaves for experimentation which brought out the Guardians which they called "Masters" and gave them weapons. These Masters had hidden abilities which were used to maintain order on the planet. When Master Eon got irritated with the Coalition, he started killing off the population. Twelve of the other Masters went and fought him and imprisoned him as the sun went supernova. The Xenos had created a space station in the Alpha Quadrant and put their advanced technology there before they went extinct. The last master of the fourteen, Master Celeron, mated with a Vulcan female and spawned a new generation of Masters before he died of radiation poisoning. The new Masters began to artificially reproduce the new Xeno population. They found the advanced technology and records and how to use them. During this time they formed a new government and named it "The Alliance". The new Techno-Organics lived underground on an unnamed planet which location was only known to a trusted few. The Techno-Organics were a mixture of the Xeno race and another race, such as The Vulcans and Humans or Bajorans of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Culture The Xeno race relied heavily on combat. They loved to fight and create amazing things, but much of their culture had been lost from what it was. As such, the new population was still reasserting themselves and trying to find out where they were among the other races of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants exactly. Population The new Xeno race's population consisted of 5,000 Xenos, 1,000 Techno-Organics, and 15 Masters (Guardians). Government The Alliance was led by the Techno-Organics. While it wasn't a major power in the quadrants, like the Klingon Empire, Romulan Republic and Federation, it was close and was dedicated to protection of the other major powers of the quadrant. They had members that had abilities brought up by their being from the original conversion process, such as technopathy or teleportation. Physiology Xenos were beings made of metal who stood at various heights and had various weights and were capable of living for an unknown amount of years, the longest being sixty thousand. Their appearance varied – most had silver, metallic skin that felt as metal but moved just as well as skin. They had an exo-skeleton underneath which was twenty times stronger than . Most current races tried to kill and harvest their exo-skeleton for use on starship construction. Technology Conversion process The conversion process to which a Techno-Organic was made was similar to that of the Borg Collective with their , only less painful and with their will and individuality intact. In the old days, when a Techno-Organic would become a Guardian, they would receive some abilities or traits, but with the new government that was no longer so. Titans During the time of their Downfall the Original Xenos created Massive Mecha's called Titans It is later revealed by Master Proton whom Reversed Engineered one of the Last surviving ones of the original Xeno Population that these Mechas - These "Weapons" are extremely powerful and dangerous during several sightings it was now determined that only Master Proton and Master Eon alone could access or even Control Titans because of Their DNA being more toward Xeno then Organic Thus Them carrying enough DNA for the Titans to Recognize Titan bio-armor The Titan Bio-Armor was a suit of armor developed by Master Proton through reverse-engineering of the Titan Mechas created by the original Xeno Race. It consisted of: *Neutronium plating *Kinetic cutting beams *Propulsion technology *Borg-enhanced shielding *Proton weaponry *Neural interface Ark The Ark was an ancient space station in the Alpha Quadrant created to hold a lot of technology of the Xeno Race it's operated by "The Alliance" now and originally was hidden in a but was moved to orbit their new homeworld among things inside are a dozen Titans most cannibalized by Master Proton to make the Titan bio-armor but were relatively intact but non functional. Starships Among the ancient technology of the original Xeno race's technology found in the Ark Station were a number starships – massive ships with the power of a sun each with enough power to take out two Iconian dreadnoughts at once. Appearances * Category:Species